callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gold Camouflage
in the Create-A-Class menu.]] Golden Camouflage is a camouflage pattern available in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare There are six weapons that can equip the Golden Camouflage. It is acquired by completing all the challenges for their respective weapon class, except for the Gold Desert Eagle, which is achieved when rank 55 is reached. Golden Weapons * Gold Desert Eagle - Reach rank 55 and 30 kills * M1014 - Complete all shotgun challenges and camouflage's * Dragunov - Complete all sniper rifle challenges and camouflage's * Mini-Uzi - Complete all submachine gun challenges and camouflage's * AK-47 - Complete all assault rifle challenges and camouflage's *M60E4 - Complete all light machine gun challenges and camouflage's File:Ui camo gold.png|The camouflage icon in Create-A-Class menu. File:Cod4-golden-sniper.jpg|Golden Dragunov. 3258020994_7d41879d5e.jpg|Reloading the Golden M1014 File:Golduzi.png|Golden Mini-Uzi with silencer. File:Goldak.png|The Golden AK-47. File:Goldm60.png|The Golden M60E4. Gold Desert Eagle.jpg|The Gold Desert Eagle. Call of Duty: Black Ops Golden Camouflage is available in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Golden is available for every primary weapon. It affects certain attachments as well, as in the Customization Trailer, the MAC11's reflex sight is also gold. It costs . To use gold camouflage for any weapon, the player must be at least 14th Prestige. However, it is not obtainable in Combat Training, but you can use it in Split Screen. The player can set the class loadouts in custom Private Matches to have gold plated primary weapons. Golden Camouflage is also available in local multiplayer matches. Golden Camouflage is also available in Zombie Mode on the Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ. (Only in Shi no Numa and Der Riese) thumb|left|300px Golden MAC-11.png|A Golden MAC11 in the Call of Duty: Black Ops Customization Trailer. BlackOpsgoldCAC.jpg|The Golden Camouflage in Create-a-Class for the FAMAS. Trivia Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare * All of the weapons that can have a gold finish are weapons used mainly by the Ultranationalist Party in the Campaign. * The shine that the gold finish gives is not displayed when the "Specular Map" option is turned off on the PC version. * The golden M60E4 and the Mini-Uzi have a more noticeable shine than any other of the weapons. * It is also visible that on an AK-47, in certain lighting conditions, it loses its "gold" color and becomes more copper colored. * The M60E4 is the only weapon with a gold finish that does not appear in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex * Due to the graphic limitations on the Wii, the camouflage looks more yellowish than golden. **The golden guns are almost exactly as in the PC version without Specular Map. Call of Duty: World at War * The Golden Camouflage was originally stated to appear, along with Reich, Siberian, Royal, Yankee and Rising Sun camouflages, however they were removed before the Beta. Call of Duty: Black Ops * Emblems are extremely hard to see on guns with Gold camouflage applied. However, certain guns with black areas, such as the G11, have the emblems extremely distinct. * The Gold Camouflage applies to the areas where normal camouflage does not. The area that is normally camouflaged is turned black. * There is a glitch with the Gold Camouflage when only the shiny layer will appear, not the gold layer. Some people call this glitch the "Chrome Camouflage". * In most cases the camoflauge only appears to affect metal componants of the guns References Category:Camouflages